El carnaval de craneos
by Irregular Kawaii
Summary: Miranda Barma se encuentra casada felizmente con Oswald Baskerville y vive con su hermana pequeña Lacie y las hijas de esta, Alice y Alyss, pero no todo es perfecto, aun teniendo la vida perfecta Miranda sigue teniendo el impulso de coleccionar cráneos, convirtiéndose en asesina serial con la ayuda de Jack Vessalius. (es algo confuso pero give a try(?)!)


**Disclaimer: los personajes son de MochiJun pero yo solo los uso un rato para mi disfrute y sufrimiento**

* * *

Sus ojos esmeralda se pasearon por el titular de el día, 6 asesinatos este mes por el temido Cazador de Cabezas, apenas acaba la oración decide dejar el periódico a un lado, no podía conmocionarse o enojarse frente a Alice y Alyss, las dos pequeñas gemelas de Lacie.

-Leer eso tan temprano arruina tu humor Jack, sobre todo con tu trabajo - le susurro su pareja al oído, se volteo a verla, con sus cabellos negro violáceos esos ojos furiosamente rojos acompañados de una delicada tez blanca.

-Tal vez tengas razón, voy a buscar a Miranda- sentenció alejándose de Lacie para caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Para que? -inquirió la de ojos rojos siguiéndolo a la salida.

-Para advertirle, adiós Lacie -canturreo su nombre alargándolo.

-Nos vemos Jack- acabó Lacie para darse la vuelta y volver a la cocina.

"Voy a calmar a la bestia antes de que lo arruine todo" pensó Jack saliendo del departamento de Lacie para tomar el ascensor, el cual lo llevo al primer piso sin problema, encontrándose en la calle enfiló hacia el 'taller' de Miranda Barma, el cual queda unas 5 calles mas abajo.

Al llegar al lugar en el que vivía una familia común -los puedo ver desayunar desde aquí Miranda no tiene vergüenza-se dijo a sí mismo antes de escabullirse en el patio trasero de la hermosa casa blanca de dos plantas.

Localizando una trampilla próxima a la valla que dividía el jardín se aproximo a ella entrando silenciosamente para caer en lo que parecía ser un pozo en el que coincidía el desagüe.

Continuó su camino por el enredado lugar para encontrar lo que parecía solo un callejón con un tubo diminuto por el que no salía una gota del maloliente liquido que abundaba en esos parajes.

en la parte superior del tubo se encontraba algo solo para el ojo experto, una cerradura mínima, para la cual saco una llave de su oscura chaqueta la cual hacia juego con el resto de sus vestiduras, negro.

Introducio y giro la llave para luego escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse, con lo que solo tuvo que empujar la sección de muro donde se encontraba el tuvo para bajar por una escalera oscura que lucia interminable.

"Al fin" suspiro al llegar a una pesada puerta de metal, para la que usaría otra llave oculta, esta vez en su gorra adherida con cinta adhesiva, empujo la pesada puerta.

se encontró con la acostumbrada habitación, que cuenta con una estantería de la cual quito la vista inmediatamente, un contenedor lleno de deshechos médicos, una vieja mesa de café, un lavadero y una cocina antigua y oxidada.

Y la otra puerta, tras la cual se encontraba el terror y la muerte, tras ese pensamiento se asoma una cabeza pelirroja por la puerta lista para salir.

-Estás fuera de control Miranda- dijo Jack cerrando la puerta del sótano aspirando forzosamente el olor a químicos y muerte concentrado en ese lugar.

-Exageras, se perfectamente lo que hago- respondió una mujer pelirroja de rostro elegante con delantal y guantes llenos de sangre, la cual salía de una pequeña habitación contigua para luego cerrar una pesada puerta de metal.

-¿Como eres tan cínica, querida Miranda?- interrogó sentándose en una silla desvencijada la cual tenia una vieja mesa de café en frente, en la que deja su gorra dejando al descubierto su rubio cabello y ojos verdes.

-No soy cínica, estoy siendo honesta- declaró de forma contundente la pelirroja quitándose los guantes ensangrentados para arrojarlos a un contenedor y pasear distraídamente las manos por su macabra colección, una serie de cráneos de toda clase de tamaños, conseguidos por ella directamente de transeúntes inocentes, objetos casuales de su deseo.

-Los asesinatos se duplicaron en un mes Miranda, tienes que parar antes de que no pueda salvarte- dijo calmadamente, maquinando como desentenderse de Miranda antes de que la atrapen, su posición como agente de policía era un arma de doble filo, una evidencia de el como cómplice y su cómodo estilo de vida acabaría.

-No es para tanto, con tu ingenio para escapar no hay manera de que me atrapen aunque monte un espectáculo como la tragedia de Sabrie- dijo Miranda mirando de soslayo a Jack, esperando su reacción ante el suceso y pensando "si me deja estoy acabada, no tengo escape".

\- Miranda Barma cuida tu lengua y no hables de eso tan a la ligera- espeto fríamente- antes de que digas algo, respóndeme sinceramente, ¿ocurre algo con Oswald o Lacie? - preguntó apremiante.

-¿A que viene eso?- pregunto curiosa, alzando una ceja.

-Tienes patrones Miranda, ahora contesta- comenzó a jugar con su gorra y evitando mirar la grotesca colección de calaveras, como odiaba hacer esto.

-No ha pasado nada, están mas unidos incluso, todo marcha bien- sonrió al decir esto y recordar la sonriente cara de Oswald tras pasar un día completamente con Lacie.

-Entonces supongo tienes un presentimiento- susurró esto mientras recostaba la barbilla en su mano.

\- ¿A qué vienen esas conjeturas Jack?, estoy bien, y tal vez tienes razón y deba bajar el ritmo- dijo exasperándose, no le gustaban los rodeos.

-Así fue unas semanas antes de que tu anterior esposo te engañara- sentenció recordando que los impulsos incontrolables de Miranda la dejaron al descubierto y acabo metido en esto.

-Jack no traigas a colación datos innecesarios, tal vez eres tu quien esta estresado, puede que lo de Lacie y tu no va tan bien-dijo mordazmente, en ese hecho su comportamiento fue descuidado y no necesitaba que se lo restregaran en cara.

-Eso si que es un dato innecesario, esto es una advertencia Miranda, controlate o no podre cubrirte- sentenció colocándose su gorra, procediendo a levantarse e irse.

Cuando Jack se encontraba a punto de cerrar la puerta Miranda le dijo como último mensaje -Trataré Jack, pero abstente a las consecuencias al provocar esta sospecha en mí-

Jack continuo subiendo la escalera, escapando del olor a muerte de aquel sotano húmedo, acariciando la paredes de la escalera como su guía en la oscuridad mientras pensaba "Ojalá no fueras como su hija Lacie, en las garras de esa mujer solo esta a salvo el fiel Oswald"

* * *

Esto esta un poco muerto pero aquí llego yo con un fic nuevo por alguna razón (?) enjoy it! (si alguien lo lee y tiene alguna corrección estaría encantada de leerla)


End file.
